hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarah Compton-Harris
| Last= | Appearances= 6 episodes (see below) | Status= | Age= 53 | Born = 1857 (Age 53) | Death= 1910 | Place=Bon Temps, Louisiana | Profession=Unknown | Species= Human | Powers= All human abilities | Family=*Bill Compton - Father (destroyed) † *Caroline Compton - Mother (deceased) † *Thomas Compton - Brother (deceased) † *Lionel Harris - Husband (deceased) † *Elizabeth Harris - Daughter (deceased) † *Jesse Compton - Distant cousin (deceased) † *Joseph Bellefleur- Great-grandson (deceased) † *Arthur Bellefleur - Grandson-in-law (deceased) † *Caroline Bellefleur - Great-granddaughter-in-law *Portia Bellefleur - 3x-Great-granddaughter *Andy Bellefleur - 3x-Great-grandson *Terry Bellefleur - 3x-Great-grandson *Joseph Bellefleur - 2x-Great-grandson *Caroline Bellefleur - 2x-Great-granddaughter-in-law *Portia Bellefleur - 4x-Great granddaughter *Andy Bellefleur - 4x-Great grandson *Terry Bellefleur - 4x-Great grandson (deceased) † *Adilyn Bellefleur - 5x-Great granddaughter *Danika Bellefleur - 5x-Great granddaughter (deceased) † *Charlaine Bellefleur - 5x-Great granddaughter (deceased † *Braelyn Bellefleur - 5x-Great granddaughter (deceased) † *István - Vampire Great-Grandfather, once removed *Jessica Hamby - Vampire Sister | Actor=Deborah Puette | Gender = }} Sarah Compton-Harris was the daughter of Bill and Caroline Compton on the HBO original series True Blood. Played by American guest starring actress Deborah Puette, Sarah makes her debut on the episode in the series' first season. Appearing only in flashbacks, Sarah plays a recurring role through the series' first, fifth and seventh seasons. She was last seen on the episode , in the series' seventh, and final, season. __TOC__ Personality Sarah is sweet, kind, caring and formal. Eloquent in nature and attentive to the matters of the family and the heart, she is a good natured mother who raised two small children on her own, without the assistance of her husband, upon his disappearance. She is lively and free-spirited, and would do anything to protect her family. Biography Background At some point Sarah returned to Bon Temps and married Lionel Harris, the couple had a daughter named Elizabeth Harris, Elizabeth went on to marry into the wealthy Bellefleur Family. Season 1 Little is known about Sarah Compton. Her first sighting came as Bill gave a speech at the Descendants of the Glorious Dead. The mayor handed him an old photo he had of Bill and his family. Later that evening he had a flashback of his life. After being turned vampire by Lorena Krasiki, she lets him return to his house and spy on his family from a distance. He sees his wife and children sitting on the porch. Lorena tells him that he can never return, and forces him to leave with her. Season 3 The next mention of Sarah was when Bill had another flashback of his previous life, returning home once more in 1868. Bill was met at the door by his distraught wife holding a shotgun. Shocked, but happy to see him, Caroline took Bill into the house where he found his son, Thomas, lying in a coffin dead from the (pox). Bill asked Caroline where Sarah was, and she told him that she had sent her to Tennessee to save her from contracting the (pox). Season 5 Bill recalls visiting Sarah in 1910, when she was dying from cancer. She was stunned to see him alive and begged him to make her into vampire, so that she would survive. Gallery Images S1 Bills wife and children.jpeg|Caroline, Sarah, and Thomas Compton S3.jpeg|Bill and Caroline view Thomas The Comptons.jpeg|Bill, Caroline, Sarah, and Thomas Compton Screen Shot 2014-07-07 at 4.56.03 PM.png|Sarah as the picture was being taken Appearances Season 1 *"Sparks Fly Out" Season 5 *"Somebody That I Used to Know" Season 7 *"Jesus Gonna Be Here" *"Fire in the Hole" *"Lost Cause" *"May Be the Last Time" Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Compton Family Category:Bellefleur Family